This application claims priority to Japanese Application No. 2010-275640 filed Dec. 10, 2010 and to Japanese Application No. 2011-229048 filed Oct. 18, 2011, which applications are incorporated by reference in its entirety.
1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid ejecting head, a liquid ejecting apparatus, a piezoelectric element, and a piezoelectric ceramic.
2. Related Art
An ink jet recording head used in an ink jet printer, as disclosed in JP-A-2008-211140, is known as a liquid ejecting head used in a liquid ejecting apparatus. The liquid ejecting head includes piezoelectric elements. For the piezoelectric elements, PZT-based piezoelectric materials, such as lead zirconate titanate (expressed by the composition formula Pb(Zr, Ti)O3, abbreviated as PZT), are used (JP-A-2008-211140).
Piezoelectric ceramics in which the lead content is reduced generally exhibit smaller strains than PZT-based piezoelectric ceramics. In recent years, piezoelectric materials containing perovskite oxides have been considered as an alternative to PZT-based piezoelectric materials, from the viewpoint of protecting the environment. Accordingly, a liquid ejecting head which includes a piezoelectric element using a piezoelectric ceramic having a reduced lead content and that is improved in strain and reliability is desired.